Hit Comics Vol 1 30
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Bryant | Inker2_1 = Al Bryant | StoryTitle2 = Betty Bates: "Oil Found" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker3_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle3 = Bob and Swab: "The Price of Rajmataj" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer4_1 = Alex Kotzky | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = Alex Kotzky | StoryTitle4 = Her Highness: "The Spiritualist Racket" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Rudy Palais | Inker5_1 = Rudy Palais | StoryTitle5 = Stormy Foster: "The Reanimation of Matilda" | Synopsis5 = Ah Choo plays dice with his friend Asbestos, and loses all of his money and most of his clothes. Asbestos then accompanies him on a pharmacy delivery to a rickety old scary house at the top of a tall scary hill. A mad scientist lives there, raving on and on about how he needs to revive his lovely Matilda, and he catches Ah Choo and ties him to a chair, while Asbestos runs away, to Vaughan's Pharmacy, where he tells Stormy Foster about it. Stormy gets super-vitamined up, and Asbestos definitely observes him do so. Meanwhile at the scary old house the crazy old scientist has now convinced himself that, for crazy reasons, he needs to kill Ah Choo with a big old knife, but just then The Great Defender crashes onto the scene and there's a scuffle, and the old madman momentarily seems to be knocked out but then he flings some chemical potion onto the good guys, which knocks out Stormy. He decides to use Foster's blood in his next experiment. Meanwhile back at Vaughan's, Asbestos has an attack of conscience, and he returns to the scary house, and fools the crazy scientist into thinking his Matilda is alive. Matilda turns out to be a withered potted plant, which Ah Choo revives with tapwater, prompting the still-unnamed madman to tip the kid enough loose change for him to pay off his gambling debt to Asbestos, while the Great Defender takes the old loon into custody. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Doc Vaughan Antagonists: * crazy old coot of a mad scientist Other Characters: * Asbestos Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Bill the Magnificent: "Dr. Batso Belfry" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Kid Eternity ** Kid Eternity's ability to call up historical figures apparently includes ones that are still living -- wrestler and boxer were both still alive in 1943, although long retired. ** The name of Stanislaus Zbyszko is consistently misspelled as Zybisco in this story. * Betty Bates ** This story takes place around July 20, 1943. * Stormy Foster, the Great Defender: ** Asbestos is a 1940s comic book young black man, and even more of a stereotype than Ah Choo. This entire story is rendered in a zany wacky cartoony art style, features a completely non-serious drama-queen of a villain, adds a new completely-racist comedy-relief caricature sidekick to the cast, and generally is as much of a serious super-hero story as the "Bill the Magnificent" or "Her Highness" features, elsewhere in this issue. * This issue of Hit Comics also featured: ** : "The Love Potion", by Jack Cole ** , by Bernard Dibble | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #30 entire issue online }}